See You Again
by SmashUniverse64
Summary: Ash finally settles down after years on the road, but he misses his many Pokémon friends from days gone by. One night however, he gets an unexpected visitor who has been waiting for this opportunity for years. A one shot transformation story that was done as a request.


**See You Again**

 **By SmashUniverse64**

 **Requested by PokemonForever9000**

* * *

"Ah…" the trainer said as he sat in the warm water. "After all those years of traveling, I can finally settle down." Ash Ketchum was in absolute bliss as he relaxed in his hot tub. The night in Kanto was dark, but the light of the full moon illuminated his back porch.

"Pika!" Ash turned his head at the small voice as the sliding door opened.

"Oh, hey buddy!" Ash said, giving a little wave. The Electric Mouse Pokémon smiled wide back at him,. "You looking the new place?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied as he closed the door. When he saw his friend and master in the hot tub, Pikachu suddenly wanted a part of it. He jumped onto the side of the tub before slowly sliding into it. "Pi~!"

"Yeah, that feels nice, doesn't it?" Ash said. He patted the top of Pikachu's head as he melted into the rejuvenating water. "Feels great to finally unwind." Ash looked up to the stars and smiled softly. "I can't believe we've been traveling together for eight years." Pikachu glanced up at him, reminiscing a bit himself.

"Pi…" Pikachu couldn't believe it either. The eight years on the road were certainly eventful. Battles were fought, friends were made, regions were explored, and enemies were thwarted no matter where they found themselves. They had experienced so much, but Ash and Pikachu both agreed it was finally time to take a load off. "Pika."

"It still feels like just yesterday when I ran to Oak's place with just my pajamas on," Ash said, chuckling. "Remember that day?" Pika giggled, clearly remembering the day that he met his master. They definitely were not friends then, but they didn't realize how much that would change.

"Yeah…" Ash was already getting nostalgic about the days of traveling, but he had focus on the relaxation of living on his own with his Pokémon. It was something he felt he and his best friend deserved, but he couldn't help but think about all of the friends that he had let go.

"Pika?" Pikachu suddenly piped up when he saw a single tear going down Ash's face. He scooted over to him with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just…" Ash didn't know what to say. He really missed all of his friends. He had seen some of them again, yes, but the pain of letting them go still remain after all of the years. "Pikachu, I really miss our Pokémon friends." Pikachu nodded sadly at his words, prompting Ash to continue. "It's not like I can call them up on the Holo Caster like our human friends…"

Pikachu simply hopped up on his shoulder like he always did, and hugged the black haired trainer's head. "Kaaaaa," Pikachu said quietly, trying to support his friend the best he could. Ash sighed, reaching up and grabbing Pikachu, pulling him close and returning the hug. "Pika, Pikachu."

"Thanks, Pikachu. I'm sorry to get like this all the sudden." He stood up, placing his friend onto his shoulder again before grabbing the towel sitting next to the tub. "Here, let's go back inside. We need to watch the shopping channel anyway." He smiled, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Shop N' Squirtle always has the best deals on home stuff."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically. He always loved watching TV, especially the channels that ran cartoons all day and every day. He swore he had watched the Pichu Bros. anime movie thirty times. He always did find it pretty cool that he knew them in real life.

Once Ash had walked inside his new house, he marveled once again at how nice the place was. The main room was pretty big, and the second floor had a few bedrooms and extra space. It almost seemed like home fit for a family of four. The place was a bargain too, although Ash wasn't sure if he had gotten such a good deal because he was kinda famous or if it was because the house had been built on top of some haunted burial ground. Either way, the place was looking to be worth the money and more.

Ash and Pikachu went into bathroom for a moment before quickly emerging with some pajamas on. It was already getting dark, and Ash was plenty tired from the move, but he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV anyway. He flipped through a few channels before reaching the one of interest.

"Ah, here we are." The familiar music had started up and the host of the show, Spencer the Squirtle, had taken the stage. He adjusted his dark glasses and posed to the camera

" _Hello, and welcome back to another episode of Shop N' Squirtle!"_ The crowd cheered and Pikachu was excited.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

"What?" Ash turned to the door as he heard the thumps of someone knocking on it. "Oh. Looks like we have a visitor, Pikachu." Ash stood up from the couch and stepped over to the door. He found it odd that the knocking was so forceful. He was suddenly having doubts about opening it. He didn't even dare look through the peephole. "Hey, buddy? Can you look out the window for me to see who it is?" Pikachu nodded, giving a cute little salute.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said quietly. He hopped off of the couch and tried to get a good angle from the window. Ash still stood in front of the door, looking at Pikachu and waiting for what he had to say.

 _Thump. Thump. Crrrrack._

Suddenly, the door completely caved in and a massive figure launched into the house.

"Gah!" Ash screamed as he was taken to the ground. "Hey, what's the big de-MMMM!" Ash couldn't finish his sentence as a thick liquid-y substance was forced down his throat. He couldn't do anything to struggle against the attacker other than swallow all of the goop in his mouth. "Aaaah!" he screamed as he finally swallowed all of it. He was breathing heavily as he finally looked up at the thing on top of him. He froze when he realized who it was. "G-G-Goodra!?"

"Pika!?" Pikachu, who was still sitting on the window, recognized his friend

A large purple dragon loomed over him, sitting on top of him and keeping him down… but he didn't look imposing at all. He had a huge smile on his face at the mention of his name by his former master. He fell down on top of Ash and gave him a big hug.

"Ash!" Goodra said, making Ash even more freaked out.

"W-W-What the hell?" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Goodra!? Why can I understand you!?" Goodra's grin was from ear to ear as he got off of Ash and allowed him to move.

"It's simple, Ash!" Goodra said, joyfully hopping up and down. "My goo got some enhancements while I was away." His excitement continued to grow. "Oh, I missed you so much after all these years. I couldn't find the same joy in the wetlands that I had when I was with you. I always had the plan to come back and see you again, but then I had a better idea." He looked right in Ash's eyes. "You just swallowed a bunch of my goo."

"Um… yes I did," Ash said.

"That goo isn't just normal goo!" Goodra said, gesturing to the broken door behind him. "I got some help from the Pokémon professors!" When he spotted Pikachu he gave a little wave. "Oh, hiya Pikachu!" Pikachu gave his own wave, managing a smile.

"Hi, Goodra!" Ash was in awe. He understood Pikachu completely as well.

"Oh my Arceus!"

"Calm down, Ash!" Goodra said, worried for Ash's panic. "I did this for a reason!" Ash stopped moving and looked back and forth from Goodra to Pikachu. Goodra looked a little guilty, but he continued. "I… I didn't want to stay in the wetlands… I want to stay with you forever." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Well… that's really sweet of you Goodra, but why did you make me swallow your goo?" Goodra looked away from him again.

"I… this is a little difficult to explain." Pikachu jumped onto Goodra's shoulder, looking at him with skepticism.

"What did you do to Ash?" he asked, looking a little upset. Goodra looked sad again, but he reached up and shoved some goo into Pikachu's mouth as well. "MMMH!" Pikachu fell off of Goodra's shoulder, swallowing some of the goo himself and landing next to Ash.

"I'm sorry, you two. You are some of my best friends in the world." He looked at the two downed friends and smiled warmly. "But now I wanna be more than friends. I want you two to be my family." Ash and Pikachu were completely weirded out.

"Goodra, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"This is just too strange," Pikachu said. "Please, just stop this!"

"I'm afraid it is too late for that, Pikachu. You've already taken the first step."

Ash suddenly felt strange. As the goo was spreading through his system, his mind was getting very hazy. "Wha..?" He noticed that his clothes had suddenly disappeared, leaving him naked on the floor. He would have reacted in shock, but he was struggling to think clearly. Pikachu couldn't do anything either as he was also going blank mentally as well. Goodra watched Ash disappear into the haze. He closed his eyes and nodded, accepting what he had just done with a bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you, but I want to be with you forever. I want love. I want family. The wetlands didn't provide me with either of those things. But you, Ash and Pikachu. I love you both more than anything. So, I am giving you bodies that are better suited for those purposes."

Goodra sat down in front of the two downed friends and stared as Ash began to change. A patch of purple scales appeared on his chest, and it quickly started spreading to the rest of his body. As the purple scales covered his torso, the scales on his arms became pink as they went down Ash's arms. His fingers fused together, leaving him with two big fingers and a thumb. As the scales covered his entire torso, Goodra noticed that Ash's frame was shrinking down, leaving his hips wide and his body slim.

"You're already looking great," Goodra said as the scales ran up Ash's neck. His face pushed out into a small muzzle as the scales eclipsed his head, his ears also moving up to the top of his head. Right behind them were the appearance of two massive antenna-like protrusions that were right on the top of his head. A large tail burst out of his spine, the little green dots appearing on it as it curled up at the end. Goodra squealed with excitement as thick green goo began to leak out of the green spots Ash's hands and face. The scales had already taken over Ash's legs, his thighs getting thicker as his toes fused together. Ash now looked nothing like a human, but instead an anthropomorphic Goodra.

"And now… for the biggest change." Goodra watched as Ash's chest began to swell, the skin pushing out more and more until it finally stopped. Goodra admired Ash's new breasts. They had to be at least an E-cup! Ash's crotch began to shift too, his manhood disappearing as a new passageway opened up. He, or rather she, was done transforming.

"There's just one last thing for me to do." In a flash, Goodra's stocky form began to change as well. His bone structure shifted and his muscle mass increased as his goo changed him from the inside. When the changes finally stopped, he looked almost like Ash did now, an anthropomorphic Goodra, except he remained male. It had went all according to plan.

Pikachu had even changed, becoming a blob of purple and pink goo and reforming into the shape of a small child. He looked remarkably like an anthropomorphic Goomy. The human-like Goodra, smiled at this. He leaned down and put his hand on the transformed Ash's shoulder.

"Ashley… Ashley, wake up!" he said with a warm smile. The female Goodra opened her eyes slowly, staring into the eyes of the male.

"Oh… hi, honey," she whispered, a small smile on her face as she looked at her lover. With a big yawn, she stretched and slowly rose from her place on the ground. "Gooey... why is the door busted down?" Goodra looked nervous for a moment, quickly standing up.

"Uh… um… The pizza guy must have been very aggressive," Goodra said, trying to cover himself. His new lover giggled, coming over to him and embracing him.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I love you very much," she said. Goodra looked stunned for a moment, but he quickly returned the hug.

"I know, Ashley. So do I."

" _And now for our second item for tonight! A beautiful swimsuit for the summer heat!"_ The TV was still running, Spencer the Squirtle announcing the next product. At the mention of a swimsuit, Ashley turned her head.

"Ooooo!" Ashley jumped over the couch and sat down on it, looking at the gorgeous green bikini that was being showcased. "That would so match me!"

"Ugh… Mom, would you stop talking about clothes all the time?" a little voice said. Goodra looked down to see the little Goomy standing up behind the couch, looking at Ashley with exasperation. "We don't even have to wear clothes for crying out loud!"

"Quiet, Goom. Mommy is watching this," Ashley said, focusing even harder on the TV screen. Goodra laughed after seeing this exchange. He had done it. He finally had the family he always wanted. He quickly picked up the house phone and dialed the number on the TV.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to order the green bikini."


End file.
